1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus and a test device therefor.
2. Related Art
The degree of integration of a semiconductor apparatus is improved as time goes on. Further, a multi-chip structure in which a plurality of chips are packaged into one package, a system-on-chip structure in which a system is configured by one chip, and so forth have been developed.
After a semiconductor apparatus is manufactured, a procedure for testing the performance of the semiconductor apparatus is performed to check whether a fail has occurred in a manufacturing process.
In particular, an input/output buffer, a clock enable buffer, and so forth, which are disposed in a semiconductor apparatus, should be necessarily tested to check the integrity of signals to be transmitted and received between a semiconductor memory apparatus and an external device.
As a semiconductor apparatus is highly integrated, a precise and high speed test method has been demanded.